A Different Perspective: The tale of Ginny Weasley (Year 1-7)
by SophieSuldreen
Summary: Follow the adventures of a different character, by the name of Ginny Weasley. Years 1-7. Strictly-canon. Ends with Harry/Ginny ship. Follows timeline. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.**

**In my first fan fiction I will be writing about the point of view of Ginny Weasley, as the title of this story suggests. Ginny**** is shown by the author as a strong-willed girl, tired of being the baby of the family, protected by six older brothers who thought of her as a delicate little sister. ****I decided to write Ginny's POV first off, because simply put we don't see her often. ****What did she think of what was happening? What might have she been doing throughout those six years? **** And also, because we readers see only isolated events as Harry's life unfolds and ****appears to be a lovesick girl to Harry. ****I thought it would be interesting to tell the point of views of other people, like Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. **

**Since this is year one and set in 'Chamber of Secrets', Ginny will be writing in Tom Riddle's diary. Like I said earlier, this is my first story so please mind me if there is any punctuation mistakes and spelling errors. Review, they'll make my day, but please no flaming, I will try my best to grow as a writer and make enjoyable stories for readers. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and is the genius behind all this. Thank you.**

**Word count: 1,096**

**_~'Nothing's impossible if you've got enough nerve'~ _****Ginny Weasley**

* * *

Ginny Weasley woke up with a start and sat up in bed. She opened the curtains, where she could still see the stars twinkling merrily at her from the dark night sky, but a ray of sunlight could be seen. Suddenly, the muffled whispers and slightly thumping footsteps on the creaky floor returned and Ginny shifted in her bed. That was odd, who could've it been? Mum had put a magical-protection spell over the house, so it have been a burglar. Who was it, then?  
Ginny stepped out of bed and slipped out the door, careful not to make a noise, and grabbed a cricket bat and swung it over her shoulder. Stealthily, she she tip-toed to the corridor outside her bedroom and squinted into the darkness, where she could make out three figures. A wave of fear washed over her as she watched the outlines of the three people, one was checking the drawers for something. They were definitely thieves. Fear washed over Ginny, but recklessly tip-toed closer.

One of the figures faced her and muttered, 'lumos,' and a bright light glowed on the tip of their wand, illuminating their face. Ginny gave a breath of relief once she saw it was her brother, Fred, his Weasley red hair even vivid in the light. His face melted into ease once he noticed Ginny.

"Oi! It's just you. I thought you were Mum.'' Fred turned to the other figure who walked over, who had apparently found the thing he was looking for. 'False alarm. Found the keys?''

''Yup.'' George replied, stepping into the light as his brother, Ron, came over as well. He jingled the car keys in his hand, he looked down at Ginny. ''What are you doing up so late? And what's up with the cricket bat?''

''Well, that's a question I might ask you three.'' Ginny said, folding her arms against her chest. She glanced at the car keys before saying, ''Are you planning to drive Dad's car?'' She asked, eyeing them warily.

''That'd be none of your business, Ginny.'' Ron replied, stepping into the light. "Now, get to sleep before you get all of us busted.''

"Why should I, Ron? I have every right to stay up as you do.'' Ginny said, defiantly, lowering the baseball bat. ''You can tell me, though. I promise I won't tell Mum. I swear." She added.

Fred waved this away. "Nah, little sis. You'll find out, soon. And I know you wouldn't have the nerve to tell her."

Ginny rolled her eyes. Mum would completely freak if she found out the twins and Ron were planning to fly in the magical car to who knew where at the middle of night. She decided to keep quiet, but was still curious.

"When'll you get back?'' She asked.

"Probably around when Mum's still snoring.'' George replied, he turned to his twin. ''We should get going. The sooner we leave, the faster we arrive.''

"Great. We'll see you when we get back, Ginny. Act like nothing's happen, okay?'' Fred said.

"Humph. Can you at least tell me, please?'' Ginny asked.

Fred gave a sideways glance at George, before he said, "okay, only under a deal, though, Ginny. You need to promise-"

"Well, you'll have to tell me the deal first, obviously." Ginny huffed. "And didn't I just promise a moment ago, I wouldn't tell Mum?"

Fred continued as though no interruption had happened, "-that you won't tell mum any of this." Him, George, and Ron looked down at her expectantly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I swear."

"Great!" Fred exclaimed. "Anyways, back to our part of the deal. Well, as you know, Ron's been sending letter's to Harry and-"

"Harry Potter?'' Ginny gasped. She had seen a glimpse of him at the train station last year, and since then developed a rather big crush on him. She insisted on helping her mum make the green Christmas jumper to match his emerald eyes.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yes, Ginny. And he hasn't been replying. We have a feeling it has to do something with those Muggle's he lives with. So we're planning to pick him up with Dad's car."

"Really? And he's going to come over? At our house?" Ginny asked, breathlessly.

"Yes." Ron said. "And don't fuss over him like you've been doing the past month."

"Why would I?" Ginny turned a bright red.

Ron and the twins exchanged skeptical looks.

Fred cleared his throat. "Well, we should get going." He said, jingling the keys, slightly. "Ginny, you go back to bed and you do know you did promise you wouldn't tell."

Ginny nodded, and watched them creep out the out the door, shutting it behind them.

A few seconds later, she stalked up the stairs to bed and threw the cricket bat in the corner of her room before plopping on her bed. She stared out the window, where she could see a glowing car in the distance and smiled to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Word count: 4,479**

* * *

When morning arrived the next morning, Ginny woke up to the shouts of her mum downstairs.

"...YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!"

Ginny flinched as her eyes fluttered open. What could've made her Mum in such a angry mood? She grumpily sat up, and swung her legs over her bed and put on her bunny slippers. She wasn't a morning person, but she knew if she didn't arrive at the kitchen soon, all her brothers would eat everything for breakfast. She walked out her door, not bothering to change or brush her hair, stretching and still yawning.

"It was cloudy, Mum!" Ginny heard Fred say downstairs.

"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" Mum snapped.

"They were starving him, Mum!" said George.

'Starving who?' Ginny thought.

"And you!"

Ginny turned the corner of the corridor and arrived at the kitchen, but stopped dead in her tracks about to faint. She didn't even care that the high-pitched squeak was actually from her.

There he was, a boy with jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. Harry Potter was smiling at _her, _Ginny Weasley. And she was in her nightgown.

Ginny slowly turned a bright red that matched her hair, and gut instinct took over. He couldn't see her like this! She spun around and ran back up the stairs. He was here! When did he get here? Distantly, she heard Ron's amused voice, "Ginny. My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."

Ginny felt humiliated tears run down her face as she slammed her door shut. 'That git!' Ginny thought, bitterly. 'He was the one who went on and on about Harry all summer-not me.' She quickly locked the door for good measure as well and dove under her covers, knowing soon enough she'd die from complete embarrassment.

What was she going to do? She looked like a disaster. Ginny poked her head out of her covers, and her face flushed as she thought about how she looked with her tangled hair and flower-printed nightgown. She looked down at her bunny slippers, and her face flushed a darker red as she retreated her head back into the covers.

Eventually, her stomach growled and Ginny sat up, wiping her tears and dragged herself to the mirror on her chest of drawers, wailing soundlessly. She really did look stupid, as she brushed her bright red hair, thoughts swarming her head. Why couldn't she have a more prettier hair color, like golden-blonde or chestnut brown? Ginny tied it back, and decided to put on jeans and her best blouse with laced sleeves. 'There', she thought, 'I look much better' as she examined herself in the mirror.

Ginny hopped down the stairs and peeked through the corner, but stepped forward once she saw it was only her Mum at the sink, magically washing the dishes.

"Good morning, dear." Mum said.

"Morning, Mum." Ginny went over to the pan and slid some left-over fried eggs in her plate, before taking a seat at the table. She took a bite of her eggs, and looked up at her Mum. "Er, did the guys go to sleep?" She asked, as casual-like as she could manage.

Her mum glanced at her, smiling, "No. I sent them off to deal with those gnomes. Harry went with them to watch. Why?" She added.

Ginny looked back at her Mum, once she heard her Mum mention Harry's name, her head poked out the window. "J-just wondering." She shrugged. Her Mum gave her a knowing smile before turning back to the dishes. Ginny glanced back at the window, where she saw Harry's gnome biting his hand. He swung it about until it hurtled off, and Ginny giggled. He looked so cute, Ginny blushed at the thought. Maybe she should go outside too, and perhaps have a small chat with him? But that would've meant she had to untie her tongue-tied self.

"Are you feeling well, Ginny?" Her mum asked, eyeing her warily. "You seem rather quite."

"Huh?" Ginny turned. "Oh, yeah. Just sleepy." She replied, and took a bite of her eggs. "Mum, how long's Harry staying?"

"Until, you kids head to Hogwarts." Her mum replied, waving her wand and the plate she was washing stacked itself in the corner, along with other washed ones. She rubbed the next one a little harder, clearly bitter. "I would never send him back to those Muggles-feeding him nothing but tinned soup and locking him up? My goodness."

Ginny felt horrified and disgusted. How could anyone do that to their own family? Locking up your relative and starving them. She felt rather angry at this news, but her Mum began to talk before she could say anything. "He will be staying over for the summer, though, as soon as he can...''

At that moment, the boys walked in, covered in dirt and debris from outside. Ginny ran up to her room, before Harry noticed her and she would make a fool of herself once again. She was just entering her room, when a slam of the door told her Dad was here. Ginny not wanting to go downstairs with Harry there, decided to stay in her room, listening.

"...Bless them, they'll go to any lengths to ignore magic, even if it's staring them in the face…But the things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe —"

"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?"

Ginny gulped. 'Poor Dad', Ginny thought. She heard footsteps up the stairs and quickly shut the door. She turned so fast, her neck slightly cricked. It might be Harry. She could probably have a good look at him for a second or two. Ginny couldn't resist, she opened the door slightly, just a bit, as she heard the footsteps get louder. She got the glimpse of the back of his head, his dark hair, messy. His round glasses magnifying the most enchanting green eyes she'd ever seen. She continued to stare as if mesmerized, her heart beating so hard, she was surprise they didn't hear it. Ginny knew if she could, she would've stayed there all day staring at Harry, but quickly shut the door with a small squeal when he caught her eye. The moment their eyes met, Ginny could feel her heart stop, momentarily.

Ginny dreamily sighed as she pressed her back against the door. Even though she was still imagining Harry's eyes she could hear Ron's voice, "Ginny," he said. "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy. She never shuts up normally —" Just like earlier that day, Ginny very much wanted to march up to Ron and give him a punch but knew Harry was watching.

For the next few days, Ginny was just as shy and quiet as this at the sight of Harry, blushing furiously and keeping her gaze down. The only other thing that crossed her mind other than the fact that Harry was at her house, was that her Hogwarts letters would be arriving. On a sunny morning, Ginny arrived at the kitchen and plopped on a empty chair and took her usual seat. Ginny was usually the first one up, always cherishing the rare occasion with the only other girl in the house, her mother.

"Morning, Mum!" Ginny said.

"Good morning, dear." Ginny's Mum replied, looking up from a Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide Book. She placed a bowl of porridge before her daughter, and Ginny took a bite before asking:

"Oh, Mum! Did it come yet?" She asked, eagerly.

"Ah, yes." Mum said and handed Ginny the letter, sealed with the Hogwarts emblem. She smiled as she watched Ginny pull open the letters, excitedly. "That's everyone in the family!" Mum gushed.

Ginny's eyes flashed through the letter, the words a blur.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

Ginny smiled from ear to ear. At last, she'd be arriving at Hogwarts, she'd been watching her brothers go on the train and wave away, reminding her she'll be going there only a few years. And this year she would be going with the Harry Potter. Ginny sighed, as she stirred her spoon in the bowl of porridge, absent-minded.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Harry and Ron arrived at the kitchen, and the moment she laid eyes on him, Ginny knocked over her bowl and with a clatter it hit the floor. Scolding herself mentally, Ginny dived under the table to reach for the bowl, and emerged feeling like her face was on fire. She quickly glanced at Harry, before staring at her letters. Why did she always have to make a fool of herself in front of him?

Ginny continued to stare at her letters as her Mum handed Harry and Ron their own.

"Letters from school. Dumbledore already knows you're here, Harry — doesn't miss a trick, that man. You two've got them, too." She added as the twins walked over still in their pajamas. They plopped down next to Harry.

For a while everyone was silent as they read their letters. Ginny quickly stole a glance at Harry, and looked back down at her porridge when Fred said, "You've been told to get all Lockhart's books, too! The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan — bet it's a witch."

Mum glared at Fred.

That lot won't come cheap," said George. "Lockhart's books are really expensive."

"Well, we'll manage," said Mum, but to Ginny she looked worried. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand." Ginny expected this, but didn't mind, she knew her parents tried their best managing enough for their children.

"Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny nodded furiously, her face on fire and placed her elbow in the butter dish. No one noticed this but Harry and Ginny felt like she was going to die from embarrassment. Percy walked in, and took a seat at the remaining chair but leapt up again almost immediately, pulling from underneath him Errol.

"Errol!" exclaimed Ron. He reached out to take the weak owl from Percy and pulled out a letter from under its wing. "Finally— he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote to her saying we were going to try and rescue you from the Dursleys."

Ginny heard Ron mention Hermione quite a lot in their adventures last year. She was a muggle-born witch and was rather smart, but Ron said she was a bit bossy and didn't start out as friends, Ginny recalled. She watched him carry Errol to the perch inside the back door and Ron lay him on the draining board, muttering under his breath. He ripped out the letter and read:

"'Dear Ron, and Harry if you're there,"

`I hope everything went all right and that Harry is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron, because that would get Harry into trouble, too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl because I think another delivery might finish your one off. I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley? Let me know what's happening as soon as you can.

Love from Hermione.'"

"Love?" Ginny muttered under her breath, slightly annoyed.

"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too," said Mum, clearing the table. "What're you all up to today?" She asked.

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George went to a hill to do some Quidditch, and Ginny actually considered going but since she didn't want to make a fool of herself once again in front of Harry. Instead, Ginny went upstairs and poked her head out her window. She had the best view of the paddock that lay beyond the gardens of the Burrow. She could see Harry race around on his Nimbus Two Thousand broomstick, and sighed dreamily as she zoomed across the field.

On Wednesday morning, Mum woke the household all early and after of a bacon sandwich, Ginny put on her coat watching her Mum take a flowerpot off the kitchen mantelpiece and peer inside.

"We're running low, Arthur," she sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today…Ah well, guests first! After you, Harry dear!" Mum handed Harry the flowerpot, but he just stared at them, looked rather confused.

"W-what am I supposed to do?" he stammered.

"He's never traveled by Floo powder," said Ron abruptly. "Sorry, Harry, I forgot."

"Never?" exclaimed Mum. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?"

"I went on the Underground —"

"Really?" Dad interrupted "Were there escapators? How exactly —"

"Not now, Arthur," said Mum. "Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before —"

"He'll be all right, Mum," said Fred. "Harry, watch us first." Ginny watched as he took a pinch of glittering powder out of the flowerpot, stepped up to the fire, and threw the powder into the flames and with a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than Fred, who stepped right into it, shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.

Soon enough, all of them entered the flames and whipped out of sight.

"Ah, we've made it to the right grate." Mum said.

"Mum...I don't think Harry's here." Ron muttered and Mum began panicking and flapping her arms, dramatically.

A few quite eventful minutes, they had split up and asked in shops if they had spotted a boy with black hair and round glasses, Ginny with her Mum. After a long time of searching, her Mum began to become hysterical, swinging her bag around like a weapon and clutching Ginny in the other, tightly. They both felt great relief when they heard Dad calling out to them. Ginny and her Mum ran over to them, and Harry stood there, covered in soot and his glasses broken along with a girl that had bushy-hair and rather large teeth that stuck out; Ginny supposed she was Hermione Granger. "Oh, Harry — oh, my dear — you could have been anywhere —" Mum began brushing the soot of Hagrid and magically repaired Harry's glasses.

"Well, gotta be off," said Hagrid. "See yer at Hogwarts!" He strode off.

They climbed up the marble Gringotts steps, and Ginny felt a spark of jealously as she watched Harry, Ron, and Hermione huddle up, Harry apparently telling them about his trip to Knockturn Alley. She caught a few things.

"...Malfoy and his father." Harry was saying. Ginny never met the Malfoy's but heard about them a few times from Ron's stories and from her father when talking about work and most of the time usually, ticked off about them so Ginny was not surprised when her Dad ask, sharply:

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?"

Harry replied, "No, he was selling —"

"So he's worried," said Dad, with slight satisfaction. "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something…"

"You be careful, Arthur," said Mum, as she gripped Ginny's hand tightly and were bowed into the bank by a goblin at the door. "That family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew —"

"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" said Dad. Ginny caught him distracted almost at once by the sight of the Muggle parents of Hermione. They were standing nervously at the counter that ran all along the great marble hall, waiting for Hermione to introduce them.

"But you're Muggles!" Dad exclaimed, and Ginny giggled, slightly. Her dad was very interested of the ways of Muggles. "We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!"

Hermione went off with her parents, as they entered the bank. Once getting some money in small leather bags, they went about their own ways. Ginny watched as Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk off, as she followed Mum and Dad to their first shop. Ginny soon bought her new robes from Madame Malkin's and a new cauldron, all second-hand, but she tried her best to not mind the fact.

An hour later, Ginny, her Mum and Dad arrived at Flourish and Blotts. Ginny noticed a large crowd, trying to get in, and immediately knew it was a signing from Gilderoy Lockhart from the look of her Mum's face when she saw the banners.

_GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 P.M 4:30 P.M._

It took a while for Ginny and her parents squeeze into the bookstore. Ginny's Mum gave a squeal as she caught a poster of Lockhart's beaming face. "Oh, a signing, Arthur-Oh, there you are, good," said Mum as Harry, Ron and Hermione squeezed into the line with them. Her Mum sounded rather breathless and kept smoothing down her hair. "We'll be able to see him in a minute…"

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, and Ginny squinted as he flashed his dazzling white teeth. She heard some of the witches around her squeal, and her Mum did so too. He was seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and beaming. Lockhart arrived in expensive-looking robes and a pointed wizard's hat. Ginny watched as a man danced around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.

"Out of the way, there," Ginny heard him snarl at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet —"

"Big deal," said Ron. Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. And He looked up. He saw Ron — and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?" The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, Lockhart said, "It can't be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted so Lockhart, pulled him to the front and everyone in the crowd burst into applause. Ginny saw Harry's face was burning, she also noticed he looked slightly embarrassed as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer. "Ladies and gentlemen," Lockhart said loudly, waving for quiet. Ginny felt her Mum stand on her tip-toes to see a better view from the back of the crowd, beside her. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography — which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge —" The crowd applauded again. "-that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Ginny watched Harry stagger towards her to the edge of the room, beside her. "You have these," Harry muttered to her. As Harry tipped the books into the cauldron., Ginny felt herself slightly blush. "I'll buy my own —"

He was interrupted by a sneering voice, "bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Ginny whirled around to see a boy with blonde-hair and a pointed face, glaring down at Harry. "Famous Harry Potter." He said. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

Ginny felt fury rise in her and she heard herself say, "leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny. It wasn't like Harry asked for the attention. His eyes were on her as she glared at the blonde-haired boy, but pretended she hadn't notice. This was the first time she talked in front of him, but Ginny didn't care.

The boy turned over to Ginny, and drawled, "Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" Ginny felt herself blush madly, for the umpteenth time this week as Ron and Hermione made their way over.

Ron gave the boy a disgusted look. "Oh, it's you," he said. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," the boy sneered. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Ron turned a bright red. Ginny recovering, watched him drop his books into the cauldron and started toward Malfoy, but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket.

Dad came over along with Fred and George. "Ron!" He said. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well — Arthur Weasley."

A man with the same blonde hair and sneering face as the boy he placed a hand on his shoulder, appeared and Ginny felt her Dad stiffen slightly. "Lucius," he said, nodding coldly. Ginny immediately recognized that name and glanced at the blonde-haired boy. He must've been that Slytherin Ron had complained so much about from last year, he seemed to fit the personality of an annoying git.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids…I hope they're paying you overtime?"

Ginny watched as he reached into her cauldron and extracted, the very old and battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration that she just bought from the second-hand store.

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Dad flushed a dark red and Ginny noticed her father wanted to very much hit Mr. Malfoy, but instead kept his voice even. "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, watching Hermione's parents. "The company you keep, Weasley…and I thought your family could sink no lower."

Ginny heard a thud and her cauldron went flying, as she watched in horror as her father toss himself over at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spell books came thundering down on all their heads. Ginny heard, "Break it up, there, gents, break it up —" Hagrid was walking over to them. In almost an instant he had pulled her father and Mr. Malfoy apart.

Ginny saw that her dad had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools. He was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book and he thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with hate.

"Here, girl — take your book — it's the best your father can give you —" Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckoned to his son and swept from the shop. Ginny put the book under one arm before picking up her fallen cauldron.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," said Hagrid as Ginny's father straightened up. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that — no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter — bad blood, that's what it is — come on now — let's get outta here." So, they hurried up the street and Mum filled with anger, the whole way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"A fine example to set for your children…brawling in public…what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought —"

"He was pleased," Fred chimed in. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report — said it was all publicity —"

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, and soon enough, with a jump into the whipping flames, Ginny stood on the creaky floor of the kitchen at home. She raced upstairs before anyone else, despite the heavy cauldrons filled with books, and closed her door almost immediately. When you're the youngest child of seven and the only girl, sometimes a closed door was necessary to keep pestering and nosy brothers out at bay.

Ginny plopped down on her and began flipping through her first-year schoolbooks. She first picked up her potions book, and then pulled out her transfiguration book from the cauldron. As she pulled it from her cauldron, a small black fell out from it. Ginny looked down at it, curiously.

It was obviously an old book, with its faded gold embossed writing and very rigid edges on the front. Ginny supposed it fell into her cauldron during the brawl between her father and Mr. Malfoy at Flourish and Blotts. When she opened the book, there was nothing written inside, except dates labeled on the pages. So it had to be an old diary, no one ever bothered to use. She caught the name, T.M. Riddle, written in smudged ink on the front cover.

Ginny wondered why anyone would like to throw away a unused diary, as she picked up a new quill and dipped it into her bottle of ink. She often wrote short poems and drew random doodles on parchments, but never actually ever wrote in a diary. But Ginny gave it a try, and wrote,

"Dear diary, my name is Ginny Weasley." She scribbled across the pages. To her surprise, the words faded just as fast as she had written them, and in their place was more neater handwriting that she never saw.

_"Hello, Ginny Weasley. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to have a quick note on Ginny's feelings for Harry. She isn't really a fangirl anymore, and the first reason I ever wrote Ginny's POV first was because how people treat her about fan-girls on Harry. Yes, Ginny starts out as a fangirl but her feelings for Harry shift from the PS to Chamber of Secrets, when her reaction changes from one of a fan-girl to having actual, genuine feelings for him, even if immature, since she knows about him a lot more. Why would this be the case? We get the answer from her father when he says: "Good Lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about -". Ron, being Harry's best friend, made a very nice picture indeed of their adventures last year. Surely, and Ginny starts to understand him a little better, and therefore has a crush on him. In fact, she even knows that Harry doesn't like the fame, at Flourish and Blotts defends him on that basis from Draco Malfoy. Therefore, even in CoS, she does indeed see him as a real and genuine person, compared to characters like Romilda Vane, who is the definition of a fan-girl, by the way. Anyways, this chapter will be slightly shorter. First diary entry with Tom. Note that the Harry Potter series and its characters all belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

**Enjoy.**

**Word count: 1,814**

* * *

In horror Ginny snapped the diary closed and jumped back from the bed. She looked around her room wildly. Were the twins playing another foolish trick on her once again? Ginny ran over to the window. There they were, along with Harry and Ron, outside playing a game of Quidditch probably almost immediately when they arrived from Diagon Alley. Ginny turned to the book, and eyed it warily. Perhaps if she kept playing along with the joke maybe some ink would shoot out at her? She walked over to the bed and picked the book up, and looked at the blank page. 'Can't be harmless. I mean its just a book, right? Can't do anything dangerous,' Ginny thought. So, she picked her quill once again and wrote.

"I found this diary in my school books. I'm sorry, Mr Riddle, its just surprising seeing a diary writing back to me."

_"Its quite alright, Ginny, I understand it would come as a shock. You said that you found my diary in your school books? May I ask which school you will be attending to?_

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Ginny wrote, proudly.

_"Ah, Hogwarts! I was once a student there, and I'm sure you will love it there as well."_

"Yeah. I heard about it a lot from all my brothers. I'm so excited, I'm finally going there, myself!"

_"Yes. Do you happen to come from a Wizarding family, Ginny?"_

"Oh, yes! All my family went to Hogwarts."

_"Could you tell me more about yourself__? I didn't have anyone to talk to in a very long time."_

Ginny felt bad, that she couldn't help but continue writing.

''Well, okay. I've got six brothers. The two oldest ones are Bill and Charlie, and they've already left school. Bill works as a Curse-breaker for Gringotts at Egypt and Charlie's in Romania studying dragons. The the third oldest brother is Percy. He's a prefect and has a thing for rules, and has a great ambition to become the next Minister of Magic. He stays cooped up in his room, all the time. And then the twins, Fred and George, they have lots of pranks at the rest of us. Mum and Dad get letters from school more than all of us combined. Then there's Ron, he just started Hogwarts a year ago and only a year older than me. Dad works at the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. Mum's usually always so busy, but we're close, I mean it's hard working after the nine of us."

_"That's certainly a big family you have, Ginny."_ There was a pause before Tom continued. _"You know, I will understand if you don't want to talk to me, Ginny. But you have nothing to fear, I am merely a enchanted diary that I made at school. This diary is designed to help others get comfort when they need it. All that I ask of you, Ginny, is to trust me. Will you use me as I am meant to be, and tell me all your secrets to keep safe?"_

Ginny smiled, as she picked up her quill. Tom sounded so sweet and kind. It would be comforting to talk to someone who understood her and not worrying about how stupid she sounded.

"Of course, Tom. I would love to share secrets with you, as long as you keep my secrets safe." Ginny wrote.

_"Thank you! And I promise I won't tell any living soul anything you mention to me. I want to hear more about you, Ginny. Tell me about your secrets!"_

Ginny couldn't think of anything but her feelings for Harry.

"Well... There's this boy I fancy, named Harry Potter. He's the Boy-Who-Lived, and's one of the most amazing wizard ever."

_"Boy-Who-Lived? Just who is he?" _Tom wrote.

Ginny was surprised, but wrote, "you mean you don't know who Harry is?"

_"No, remember, I'm just a diary so I don't know anything that's going on in the world unless someone writes to me about it." _

"He defeated the darkest wizard of our time. He's called..."

Ginny paused, her quill hovering over the open diary page. It was just as scary writing the name as it was saying it aloud. But it was her diary, and it wouldn't do any harm to tell Tom...

"...Lord Voldemort. Have you heard of him, Tom?" Ginny wrote it in a rush, not sure if Tom even read it clearly.

Ginny was sure the diary took a moment before it replied but the thought swam out of her head as she read Tom's new words.

_"How intriguing. I have not heard of this wizard before. So, how is it that this young lad, Harry Potter, defeated him?" _

"No one knows. It's a legend, though. He was only a baby when he defeated him, Voldemort came to his house and tried to kill him. He murdered his parents, but failed to kill Harry, his spell backfired or something because he disappeared. Harry was left with this lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead and was taken in by his aunt and uncle, who are very mean, by the way. Ron and the twins just flew the magic car a few weeks ago, and brought him along from the Muggles. They're awful. They didn't want him to go to Hogwarts and they kept him locked up in his room. Can anyone be that cruel to their own nephew?" Ginny wrote furiously.

_"So what happened to this Lord Voldemort? Why did he disappear?" _

"No one knows for sure. Many say he's dead, and many say he's still out there. Most people are scared of saying his name at all, we just call him You-Know-Who."

_"I can see how you're interested in Harry Potter. The fellow is indeed an amazing young man."_

"Yes. I really wish he could notice me. Not just as Ron's little sister, though. But I can't muster up the courage to talk to him! Every time I do it's when I make a stupid scene, like dropping my plate or just squealing when he come's in the room. Today, however, at Flourish and Blotts when we were at a signing with this writer called Gilderoy Lockhart. Lockhart was insisting Harry to have a picture with him for the papers but Harry was obviously not enjoying the attention. It must be annoying when people fuss over you like that. But then again, look at me. Lockhart even gave him the whole collection of books-for free! Harry then gave them to me! It was so sweet of him! So considerate!" Ginny wrote, her eyes becoming distant and moony-eyed.

_"__Yes, it was very kind of him."_

A knock at the door startled Ginny which made her jump slightly. Her Mum's voice called behind the wood. "Ginny, dear? Are you in there? I haven't heard of you this entire evening!"

"Oh! I was, um, l-looking through my school things." Ginny replied, stuttering.

"Well, I'm glad. Could you go fetch those boys for dinner?"

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mum." She called, unenthusiastic. She waited till her Mum's footsteps had died away against the creaky floorboards to continue writing in the diary.

"Oh, Tom. I have to go. Mum just told me to go fetch my brothers and Harry for dinner. I'm really glad I found you, Tom, I can't wait to share more things." Ginny wrote.

_"Will you write to me tomorrow, then?"_

"Of course, Tom. Good night."

_"Good night, Ginny."_

Ginny closed the diary and put it on her bedside table along with her quill and ink and then skipped outside, once she combed her hair from a tangled mess and put on her lacy blouse. Ginny walked out through the garden to the paddock where the boys were still taking turns on Harry's Nimbus, all smiling from ear to ear. Especially Harry, Ginny noticed. He was probably having a good time here. Of course, he would, Ginny thought. Anybody would've stayed at the Burrow than with their abusive aunt and uncle. Ginny suddenly wondered what Harry thought of her house. She looked back at the odd structure of her house and slightly flushed, but regained her posture once she arrived near the boys for them to hear.

"What is it, Ginny?" Ron hollered as he hovered on the Nimbus.

"Dinner's ready." Ginny replied. She avoided Harry's gaze as they caught up with her. She found herself wishing he noticed her. In her slightly fancy blouse and neat hair. Ginny was watching the back of his messy black hair and wondering how it felt when she immediately regretted this wish at once-Harry noticing her-she nearly tripped from not watching where she was going on a rock, for Fred caught her just in time. He then smiled slyly and said, "don't worry Ginny, he didn't notice that." He then ran towards the rest of the boys before giving her a knowing look.

"Stupid rock." Ginny muttered and then started forward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Word count: 1,952**

* * *

The last weeks at the Burrow till Ginny would be off to Hogwarts were quite uneventful. She stayed cooped up in her bedroom, hoping not to make a absurd scene in front of Harry, and wrote to Tom about her annoying brothers, her parents, and mostly about Harry, of course. Ginny would write for hours, and when her hand was cramped she'd stop for a moment to massage it before continuing.

On the night before Ginny would depart to her new school, she excitedly wrote in her diary, a torch plopped in one hand to light up the book against the darkness. She was sent to bed hours ago, but Ginny couldn't fall asleep and decided to stay up and hide under her blankets to write, trying not to make a peep to get caught.

''One day left, Tom!'' Ginny wrote. "We leave for Hogwarts tomorrow morning! I'm so excited!"

_"So am I, Ginny. It will feel like I'm right back there too. You will be taking me, aren't you?"_ Tom replied as Ginny's words faded.

"Of course! You're the first friend I have there, I wouldn't dream of leaving you behind. And if things are hard, I'd turn to you for help, and give me tips on what to do," Ginny wrote.

_"That means a lot to me, Ginny. So, is it still at Platform 9 ¾?" _

"Yup. And we'll be leaving at exactly eleven in the morning. But we have so much to do. There are six of us leaving, so we'll have to get up really early. I don't know how on Earth dad's going to fit all of the six trunks, two owls and eight people in a car, along with a rat. But I'm sure he'll think of something. He always does somehow."

_"I'm sure he will. Your father sounds like an amazing person. I do wish I could meet him."_

"He is. I wish you could meet him. And I wish I could meet you Tom."

_"Someday, Ginny. But it's getting late, isn't it? You can write to me tomorrow morning."_

"I will, and you're right. I'd better get to sleep." Ginny glanced outside, were it was completely dark. "I'm sure it's past midnight. We have a big day tomorrow and Mum's going to wake us up at the crack of dawn, which is going to be hard since I'm not a morning person. But I promise to write to you again, soon. 'Night, Tom."

_"Good night, Ginny but don't forget to pack me."_

"I won't. I'll do it now."

Ginny shut the book and stretched. Just as she was going to do as she promised to Tom, she felt suddenly weak and her eyes fluttering close. She didn't feel the diary slip from her fingers and onto the bed stand as she fell back onto her bed, and soon began to snore.

The next morning was chaotic as Ginny expected. Despite the fact that everyone had woken up really early, everyone rushed around, carrying their trunks and colliding into each other at the top of the stairs.

Once Ginny woke up the next morning, she quickly pulled on her robes and dashed a brush through her hair after brushing her teeth, and soon sprinted downstairs to breakfast where everyone was still rushing about. She quickly sat down, and gobbled her toast and drank her glass of milk, beside her sat the twins also eating breakfast, with her Mum warning them.

"...you two better behave yourselves this year. If I get one letter from McGonagall, I'm going to-"

"Okay, Mum, okay! You don't have to threaten us." Fred exclaimed, between mouthfuls of toast.

But Mum just continued. "I also want you to not prank Ron or Ginny. Especially Ginny, though, as this is her first year at school."

"Yes, we'll take care of little Ginny." George said.

Ginny rolled her eyes and frowned. "Mum! I can take care of myself. It's not like I'm a baby!" She exclaimed.

"I know, dear, but you also need your brothers for help, too." Her Mum said, soothingly.

"Yes, we'll watch over little Ginnykins." George said.

"Yeah. Don't worry to much, Mum."

"Oh, really?" Mum's voice rose and she was fuming. "Like when you told me last year that you'll take very good care of your brother? But what happened? He was nearly killed!"

"It's not _our _fault he decided to go through a trapdoor." Fred said.

"Well, you should've kept an closer eye on him!" Mum practically yelled, but she wasn't really heard over the chaos in the background with rest still packing and getting ready. "I want you to watch your sister closely this year, you hear me. Or it's going to-"

"Again with the threats! Mum, just get off our backs, we've already promised you." George fumed.

"Yeah, why don't you go give Percy a speech for once?" Fred added.

"Percy knows what I expect of him, as I have already told him. Unlike you two, can't go a day without trouble!" Mum shouted.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. It's prefect Percy, we're talking about here." Fred muttered.

Mum ignored him. "And I don't want you two to tease Ginny too." She gave Ginny a quick glance. "You could at least stop teasing her in front of, well-"

"Oh, right. Not in front of dreamy Harry..." George said, giving out a fake sigh. Ginny gave him a furious look, but continued blushing. Was her feeling's obvious?

"The object of all her affections." He smirked at Ginny, who was burning."'So did they know, was it really obvious?'" Fred said in a high-pitched voice.

"Shut up!" Ginny snapped at them, burning red, but they just continued smirking at her, knowingly. "I do _not _like him, alright? So you two better shut those big mouths of yours before I hex you both."

"Yeah, right. You don't know one spell." Fred said.

"This is what I was talking about! While it may seem silly but it's important to Ginny-" Ginny interrupted her Mum.

"Silly? It is not silly! You guys don't know anything about me!" Ginny snapped at them. With that, she stalked off and went back upstairs.

She was still fuming with anger and embarrassment as well when it was time to go. When Ginny went outside a smile crept up her face as she noticed her Dad had expanded the car so that the five boys were sitting at the back. She took a seat in the front with her parents, and soon took off after packing the trunks. But just as they were leaving the driveway, George had shouted he forgotten his fireworks back at home. A few minutes later, Fred soon remembered that he had forgotten his broomstick.

'Of course they'd forgotten something, those two gits. Probably pulling off a prank with those-" Ginny didn't finish the harsh thoughts as she remembered something-

"STOP THE CAR!"

The Ford Anglia skidded to a halt.

"What is now, Ginny?" Her Mum said, clearly losing patience.

"Oh, Mum! I forgot my diary!" Ginny practically shrieked. Even the boys in the back were looking at her with surprise. "We need to go! Please!"

"Ginny, dear, we're really late. I promise I'll send it with Errol as soon as I get back-"

"NO!" Ginny didn't want to risk the chance of her Mum seeing the secrets in the diary. She knew the words erased, but what if Tom decided to repeat the secrets back to her Mum by accident? "We have to go back! Please, Mum, Dad?" She turned to her Dad, who gave her Mum a helpless look.

"Alright, we'll go back, Ginny. Just be quick about it, we're already late as it is." Her Dad replied. Ginny sped back inside the house once they arrived at the Burrow, and grabbed her diary from the bed stand and clambered back inside the car as soon as she could.

Ginny clutched he diary tight, barely listening to the conversation her parents were having.

"Molly, dear —"

"No, Arthur —–"

"No one would see — this little button here is an Invisibility Booster I installed — that'd get us up in the air — then we fly above the clouds. We'd be there in ten minutes and no one would be any the wiser —"

"I said no, Arthur, not in broad daylight —"

When they finally arrived at the Platform, Ginny was more nervous than she had ever been. She was going to Hogwarts and she knew she was under a lot of pressure to go to Gryffindor. Ginny looked up at the huge clock as she placed her trunks on the trolley and froze; they had only five minutes to get on the train.

Mum grabbed Ginny's hand, and she felt slightly humiliated just as if she was a child as they made their way to familiar barrier. She had been coming here every September to see her brothers off, and now it was her turn, but couldn't Mum, for once, treat her like the almost-grown up she was?

"Percy first," said Mum, looking up at the clock again, but nervously. Percy walked at towards the barrier with ease, and in a matter of seconds vanished. One by one everyone disappeared until Ginny, Mum, Ron and Harry were left.

"I'll take Ginny and you two come right after us," Mum told Ron and Harry. Ginny closed her eyes as her Mum gripped her hand and they slid through the brick wall and the platform re-materialized in front of them. Ginny couldn't help but smile as she looked around. It was more amazing than she remembered. The red steam engine stood at the left and all around her kids were running to get on the train, parents were hugging their children goodbye and first-years were looking just as amazed as Ginny as they looked up at the scarlet train.

She soon spotted her brothers and father that were already quickly loading their trunks. Ginny quickly loaded her own, and then froze as she faced her Mum, who was tearing up. "Ginny, dear, I want you to enjoy yourself at school, okay? Study hard and make good friends, and do behave yours-oh, my little girl is all grown up-" With that Mum swept Ginny into a tight hug, and Ginny tried to squirm out of it as the train was about to leave in less than a minute.

"Mum. Where's Ron and Harry" Ginny said, slightly nervously as she looked back at the train. "I haven't seen them."

"Oh, we must've missed them. They're on the train." Her Mum replied, she squeezed her daughter tighter. Ginny returned her hug and gave one to her father too, then running to the train before shouting,"goodbye Mum and Dad! I love you, I promise to send you loads of letters-"

"Ginny, get on the train, your late!" Her Mum said, crisply, as if just remembering what was happening. Ginny leapt on the train just as the train was about to make a jerk, but turned just in time to see her Mum and Dad waving and smiling. She waved back merrily at them. She was leaving at last...Going...gone. Ginny smiled to herself as she made her way down the corridor, clutching her diary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Word count: 1,280**

* * *

Ginny practically skipped down the corridor on the train as she looked for a empty compartment. She saw a familiar face in one of the nearly empty compartments-Hermione Granger. She was apparently reading those boring Lockhart books as Ginny rapped on the door. Hermione looked up from the book, and motioned her to come in.

"Oh, hello Ginny! Its finally so good to meet you!" Hermione said, cheerfully as Ginny took a seat opposite from her. She put the book on her lap. "Did you happen to see Harry and Ron?" She asked.

"I haven't seem them." Ginny frowned. "Well, Mum and I went through the barrier and waited for them to come over on the other side." Ginny hoped she didn't sound to worried, then quickly added, ''probably hanging out with the twins, playing Exploding Snap."

Hermione nodded. ''Right. So, Ginny, what house would you like to be in?"

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor. I don't know anyone but my brothers and you and Harry." Ginny replied.

Before Hermione replied, Percy suddenly poked his head through the door.

"Hello," he said, nodding to Hermione before facing his sister. "Ginny have you seen Ron or Harry?" He asked.

Ginny shook her head as Hermione looking rather worried, stood up and placed her Lockhart book on her seat. "I'll help you look for them." She turned to Ginny. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Ginny nodded, as Percy and Hermione left and the compartment door slid shut. 'They're probably somewhere else on the train,' Ginny tried to convince herself. Suddenly feeling lonely, Ginny turned to her diary but then closed it immediately when the compartment door opened once again.

This time it was Fred and George, and both plopped on the seat next to Ginny. "Ah. Lookie here dear brother, our one and only little sister." Fred cried out with a huge grin, and George began to sniffle and pretended to wipe a tear away. "Our baby sister's going off to school at last. Oh, it's enough to make me tear up."

Ginny fought the urge to throw her diary on their heads, but knew she would never throw anything that precious. Instead, she gave them a dirty look and glanced at her trunk, finding her quill and some ink.

Fred began to playfully pull up her hair. "Oi, Ginny!" He waved a hand in front of her face.

"What?" She snapped, angrily.

"Calm down, Ginnikins, we were just wondering if you seen Ron and Harry." George said.

"Yeah." Fred said. "Didn't they go before you through the barrier?" He asked.

"No." Ginny paused. "No, they were last. Mum and I went before them. And now that I think of it-they didn't even come onto the Platform or say bye to Mum and Dad." She turned to her brothers, slightly panicking. "What if they didn't get through the wall?"

"What your saying is that Harry and little Ron couldn't manage to get to the platform?" Fred asked, incredulously. "All they had to do was walk through a wall-it's not that hard." The twins began to laugh.

"Shut up, you two." Ginny snapped. "They didn't even get on the train."

"Relax, Ginny, I'm sure Mum and Dad'll get them to Hogwarts a different way." George said, waving it away. "Probably in a corner with Hermione." He grinned at Ginny, who rolled her eyes.

"Ooh! I wonder what they're up to?" Fred asked, with a sly grin.

"Hermione was just here. And she didn't see them either." Ginny said, rather coldly, pointing to Hermione's textbook. She looked at Fred and George. "And there's no way, she's with Ron or Harry. She doesn't seem like Harry's type..." Her voice trailed off, and Ginny slightly frowned. Did it make her a bad person, if she wanted someone else to be dating Harry? Hermione seemed really nice and all, but Harry and her seemed like they were just friends. Or she was trying to convince herself of that.

Ginny looked up, remembering the twins were still there.

"Now that, Ginny, shows how much you know." Fred said between guffaws. Ginny felt her face on fire as they both turned around, cackling in a boisterous way. Still burning, Ginny looked around for her quill, eager to write to Tom. When she dipped her quill in the ink, she flipped to a page and began to write.

"Tom?"

_"Hello, Ginny. Are we back at Hogwarts yet?" _Tom asked.

"Not yet. But I'm on the train right now, and I've just confirmed that my brother's are the BIGGEST gits in the world. I swear I need to study well at school so I can finally give them a few curses-at least turn them into slugs. Ugh!"

_"What did they do now? It sounds awful."_

"It started this morning. Mum, and the twins and I were downstairs, eating breakfast when Mum made them promise to watch over me. Like I'm a three-year old. And then to make matters worse, she had a go at them and told them to cut off the teasing about Harry! Who does that? She knows how the twins are like. I don't get why she would tell them not do something that they'll obviously do."

_"I don't understand either, Ginny. Surely she'd know her sons by now."_

"Exactly. And now they just started teasing me again. Anyways, Tom, I couldn't find Ron or Harry anywhere. I'm pretty sure they missed the train, though. We arrived at the Platform really late, so it makes sense. I just hope they're okay."

_"I'm sure they are. They'll someone from the school to get them to Hogwarts. Don't worry to much."_

"Your right, Tom. It's nice to have you around. By the way, did I tell you about Hermione before? Ron and Harry's friend? Fred and George also mentioned she was probably going out with Harry. I don't know if they're telling the truth, or they were just trying to upset me. If they were they totally did. Do you think its true, Tom?"

_"Well, I can't really say, Ginny, since I don't know either of them. But you shouldn't jump to conclusions until it come's out of Harry's mouth. I mean if they are dating, he is going to mention it once, right? Just don't worry about it."_

Ginny was already writing furiously, though. "But it's pretty obvious. He likes her. And I know they're really good friends, and I can really see why Harry would. She's really smart, the best in they're year. And she's not even that bad looking. He-"

_"Ginny,"_ Tom interrupted._ "I feel horrible for you but just know that you are not alone. While I've never had any siblings of my own, it does seem that your brothers are joking around with you, but I agree-it's very hurtful of them, though I'm sure they don't intend to do so. Things will improve once you get to Hogwarts-things have a tendency to change, both good and bad. But try not pay to much attention to them, Ginny."_

"Okay. Thank you for listening to me, Tom. Oh, Hermione and Percy are back-got to go! I'll fill you in later on."

_"You're welcome, Ginny. And I'll waiting to hear on what house you'll be in."_


End file.
